Nicht mein Tag
by Fayet
Summary: Wenn alles schief geht, was könnte dann noch passieren? Ein Abend, der ziemliche Verwirrung bei Severus anrichtet.. / Short-Story / Alle Charas J.K.R. R/R


Nicht mein Tag  
  
Es war einfach nicht sein Tag gewesen. Irgendwie war alles falsch gegangen, an diesem Freitag. Genervt stützte der Siebtklässler, der in dem nur von wenigen Kerzen ausgeleuchteten Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen saß, seinen Kopf in die Hände und blies sich eine der langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Eigentlich hätte er seine Strafarbeit schreiben sollen, aber er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein Leben und alles was dazugehörte zu hassen. Die dämliche Gryffindorliebhaberin McGonagall, wegen der er jetzt hier saß und einen Meter Pergament über irgendwelche schwachsinnigen Verwandlungen von irgendwelchen Kronleuchtern in Tiere und umgekehrt schreiben musste, ( Welcher Idiot kam überhaupt auf die Idee, einen Kronleuchter in eine Ratte zu verwandeln?? Gryffindors, natürlich. ) überhaupt die Schule und alles, was dazu gehörte.  
  
Seufzend nahm er das Ende der Feder, mit der er bis dahin gespielt hatte, blies dagegen und sah dann auf sein Pergament, um das bis dahin geschrieben - immerhin schon 30 Zentimeter - nocheinmal durchzulesen. Fluchend stellte er fest, das die Feder getropft hatte, und als er nach seinem kleinen Kreidestein griff, um die Tinte damit aufzusaugen, streifte er mit seinem Ärmel durch den Tintenklecks und verwischte ihn komplett.  
  
Entsetzt starrte er auf das in der üblichen Königsblauen Schultinte geschriebene hinunter, und spürte, wie der Jähzorn ihm durch die Adern in den Kopf kroch. Schnell schloss er die Augen, atmete tief durch, zählte bis zehn auf Koboldsprache und öffnete die Augen wieder. Eine Sekunde saß er stillt an seinem Platz, ergriff dann die Feder und warf sie quer durch den Klassenraum. Die grüne gefärbte Feder flog einige Meter, und fiel dann hinter McGonagalls Lehrpult auf den Boden.  
  
Genervt stöhnend stand er auf, warf wütend seinen Schulumhang nach hinten - und fegte bei der Bewegung das Tintenfass von seinem Platz, das auf den Boden fiel und in tausend Scherben zersprang. Laut klirrend flogen die Glassplitter durch den Raum und die blaue Tinte spritzte in alle Himmelrichtungen. "NEIN, BEI DEN KNOCHEN SLYTHERINS. ICH HASSE ES, ICH HASSE ES, ICH HASSE ES. VERDAMMT."  
  
Kurz kämpfte er gegen die Versuchung, mit seinem Zauberstab irgendetwas zu zerstören, dann knallte er seine Faust auf den Tisch, der in seiner Nähe saß und ging dann nach vorne, um seine Feder zu holen. Wütend stapfte er hinter das Lehrerpult, und suchte seine Feder. Gerade als er sie gefunden hatte - sie war in einer besonders staubigen Ecke gelandet und war nun mehr weiß als grün - hörte er Schritte.  
  
Kurz hoffte er, das irgendeiner von der verfluchten Gryffindorclique hereingekommen wäre - wie gerne hätte er jetzt jemandem die Knochen gebrochen! - verwarf die Hoffnung aber schnell wieder. Kein Gryffindor würde um diese Uhrzeit in einen Klassenraum gehen. Schnell ergriff er seine Feder und richtete sich dann auf. Genervt warf er seine langen Haare nach hinten, strich einige Strähnen hinter seine Ohren - um dann festzustellen, das er Tinte an den Händen hatte - und war kurz davor, wieder loszufluchen, als er sah, wer den Klassenraum betreten hatte.  
  
Wie immer tadellos gekleidet, saß Lucius Malfoy auf einem der Pulte und betrachtete sowohl die Überreste des Tintenfasses, als auch den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mit den Tintenflecken in den Haaren. Aufatmend kam er hinter McGonagalls Pult hervor und ging quer durch den Klassenraum wieder zu seinem Pult. "Na, wieder am Strafarbeiten machen?" Der blonde Slytherin sortierte seinen Umhang und strich dann in einer betont eleganten Geste seine blonde Haarpracht hinter seine Ohren.  
  
"Nein, ich dachte es wäre lustig, hinter McGonagalls Pult rumzuhängen." Er beugte sich zu seinem Pult hinunter, auf dem noch immer die Pergamentrollen lagen und sortierte sie. Währendessen hatte der blonde Junge seinen Zauberstab gezückt und einen Spruch gemurmelt. Die Splitter des Tintenfasses zogen sich wieder zusammen, und das Fass flog hoch und samt Inhalt zurück auf den Tisch. "Danke". Betont kühl griff er nach dem Fass und verstaute es in seiner Büchertasche, in die er auch die Pergamente steckte. "Schon fertig?" "Nein. Ich schreibe irgendwo anders weiter. Dieser Raum ist mir zu.. rot." Ein Schnauben vom Nachbartisch ließ ihn aufsehen.  
  
In der typischen Slytherinmanier hatte Lucius die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete den Raum. "Ich muss dir Recht geben. Bis wann musst du fertig sein?" Seufzend griff er nach seiner Tasche. "Morgen, erste Stunde." Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang folgte der blonde Junge ihm. "Ich komme mit. Ich muss noch.." "Eine Zaubertränkestrafarbeit schreiben. Vergiss es. Ich schreib dir deine Aufgaben nicht." Ergänzte er den unausgesprochenen Satz des anderen. "Ach komm schon, als würde ich dich um meine Hausaufgaben bitten.." "Nein, so was würdest du natürlich nie tun."  
  
Ohne das er ihn hörte, sprintete der blonde einige Schritte hinter ihm her, und packte ihn an Schultern. Nicht besonders sanft drehte er ihn um. "Was sollte das heißen?" Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er Lucius einfach dreist ins Gesicht sagen konnte, was er von einer solchen unsanften Aktion hielt. Dann entschied er sich gegen drei Wochen Krankenflügel, und verdrehte nur kurz die Augen. "Das heißt, das es mir total egal ist, ob du drei Stunden lang über einem Aufsatz über Hyoscyamos Niger brütest, oder nicht. Es sind deine Hausaufgaben. Ich schreib' sie dir nicht."  
  
Kurz musterte der blonde seinen Gegenüber, dann setzte er ein aufreizendes Lächeln auf und beugte sich zu näher zu ihm herüber. "So.. würdest du nicht?" Seufzend zuckte der andere die Schulter. "Nimm deine Pfoten von mir, Lucius. Ich habe zu arbeiten". Bemüht einen möglichst kühlen Ton in seine Stimme zu legen, was ihm zu seiner Freude auch ziemlich gut gelang, setzte er noch ein "Los, nimm deine Pfoten runter." hinterher.  
  
Und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung ließ Lucius ganz langsam seine Hände sinken. Überrascht drehte er sich um, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, und sich in die Bibliothek zu setzten.  
  
Er kam nicht weit. Der blonde Junge war ihm gefolgt, und ehe er wusste, was ihm geschah, wurde er an die Wand des Klassenzimmers gepresst. Lucius Hände auf seinen Schultern hielten ihn wie einen Schraubstock - unmöglich loszukommen.  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich dich so einfach gehen lasse, oder? Dafür müsstest du mich eigentlich schon zu lange.. und vor allem zu gut kennen. Du weißt doch, wovon ich rede.. oder?" Langsam schob Lucius eine Hand langsam von seiner rechten Schulter in seinen Nacken, dann auf seinen Hinterkopf. Die langsam, schmalen Finger verflochten sich mit schwarzen Haarsträhnen, während er selbst noch über eine mögliche Antwort nachdachte. "Lucius, ich -" Weiter kam er nicht. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er bemerkte, das er nicht mehr sprechen konnte, weil der blonde Junge ihn küsste.  
  
Der Kuss dauerte nur Sekunden, trotzdem rang er nach Luft, sobald Lucius Lippen von den seinigen verschwunden waren. "Hat das deine Erinnerung aufgefrischt?" Die heisere Stimme des Blonden war direkt in seinem Ohr, und ob seines empfindlichen Gehörs zuckte er unwillkürlich zurück. "Na, hier geblieben.. ich bin noch lange nicht fertig.." Zwei Arme schlangen sich um seinen Rücken und zogen ihn fest an einen warmen Körper. "Ich. Muss. Arbeiten." Mit größter Willensanstrengung gelang es ihm, seine Stimme fest und bestimmend klingen zu lassen. Mit Erfolg. Die Arme verschwand von seinem Rücken, und er wurde losgelassen.  
  
"Wenn das so ist.. wir sehen uns heute Abend. Bis dann, Severus." Nocheinmal die heisere Stimme in seinem Ohr und der warme Atem auf seinem Hals. Dann war beides verschwunden, und der blonde Junge verließ zielstrebig den Klassenraum. Hinter ihm fiel die schwere Tür laut krachend ins Schloss.  
  
Wie im Traum hob er seine Büchertasche auf, ging zu einem Tisch und setzte sich. Langsam räumte er seine Tasche aus, warf Pergamentrollen, Bücher und sein Tintenfass auf den Tisch. Dann suchte er seine Feder, bekam sie zu fassen, warf sie mit noch einem Buch auf den Tisch. Das Buch schlidderte über die Tischplatte, stürzte auf der anderen Seite auf den Boden und riss dabei das Tintenfass mit sich. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag drang das Geräusch splitternden Glases an sein Ohr.  
  
Was dann geschah, konnte er selbst später nicht rekonstruieren. Es endete damit, das er umgeben von einem Berg Holzsplitter auf dem Boden saß. Vor sich die Reste des Tintenfasses, eine große Lache Königsblauer Tinte. Seine Hände waren blau vermischt mit dem Rot seines Blutes, einige große Glassplitter steckten in seiner Handfläche. Im hohen Gewölbe des Klassenzimmers hallte noch das Krachen von zerberstendem Holz nach.  
  
Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, war er tat. Das er auf dem Boden in den Überresten eines zerstörten Tisches und einem Gemisch aus Tinte und Glassplittern saß, das seine Hände zerschnitten, sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung mit Blut und Tinte beschmiert und sein Haare zerzaust war. Das seine Lippen noch immer brannten, und vor allem, das er bis morgen einen Meter Pergament für McGonagall schreiben müsste. Und das die wohl kein Verständnis für diesen Anblick und wohl noch weniger Verständnis für seine Erklärung hatte. "Sei verflucht, Lucius Malfoy." Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stützte er den Kopf ungeachtet der Schmerzen in seine Hände, schloss die Augen und hoffte das er, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnen würde, in seinem Bett liegen würde. Leider tat ihm das Leben diesen Gefallen nicht. Trotzdem behielt er die Augen fest geschlossen, bemüht, nicht zu denken. Heute war nicht sein Tag. Definitiv nicht.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Ein kleine Short-Story, für Angel's Challange.. :D Bissl Slashy, aber nicht viel. Das übliche. 09/03/03  
  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
